


(S)Ces lèvres

by PrayUCatchMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, sensual thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayUCatchMe/pseuds/PrayUCatchMe
Summary: A brief moment during Javier and Yuzuru’s first date.Un court moment durant le premier rendez-vous de Javier et Yuzuru.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	(S)Ces lèvres

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> this short fic is supposed to be the sequel of a longer fic that I’m still writing and that I hope to post before summer. My main inspirations were this acoustic version of Hold Tight by Justin Bieber (this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHvMf8g9xLU), and a shot from Skam (original version, season 3, episode 8).
> 
> I hope 2020 will bring you as much inspiration as you wish for and allow you to realize your most important projects :)
> 
> (Unlocked until 01/12)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> cette courte fic est sensée faire suite à une histoire en plusieurs chapitres qui est toujours en cours d’écriture et que j’espère publier avant l’été. Elle m’a été inspirée par la version acoustique de Hold Tight par Justin Bieber (cette interprétation notamment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHvMf8g9xLU) et par un plan très court de Skam (version originale, saison 3, épisode 8).
> 
> Que 2020 vous apporte toute l’inspiration que vous souhaitez et vous permette de réaliser vos projets les plus chers :)
> 
> (accessible à tous jusqu’au 12/01)
> 
> PrayUCatchMe

Il tâte doucement l’intérieur de sa paume, se fraie un chemin dans la chaleur de sa main et glisse enfin ses doigts là où ils n’ont jamais cessé aimer être.

À son contact, Javier serre gentiment la main de Yuzuru dans la sienne, l’accueille à ses côtés puisque tel est son souhait. La ville s’étend peu à peu à leurs pieds, révélant sa géométrie et son effervescence. Ils s’élèvent au-dessus des buildings avec légèreté, des frissons dans le ventre. Ou est-ce la proximité de Yuzuru qui, maintenant, l’embrasse lentement sur sa joue ?

De petites touches d’abord, timides et caressantes. Yuzuru chemine sur la peau dorée. Depuis sa joue, passant par son oreille pour atteindre le creux de son cou, les petites touches deviennent plus appuyées. Sa bouche s’ouvre, juste assez pour qu’un peu de salive migre sur ses lèvres puis sur la peau frissonnante. Il se rapproche, sa main serrant davantage celle de Javier. Son cou penché, étiré, pour laisser ses lèvres explorer chaque centimètre, méticuleusement, et déposer de profonds baisers.

Javier est immobile, offert, ne divulguant presque aucun trouble. Jusqu’à ce que Yuzuru marque une pause. Il s’arrête, détache ses lèvres quelques secondes et regarde au loin : leur ascension est bientôt terminée. C’était trop tentant pour ne pas en profiter maintenant qu’ils se sont retrouvés. Dans cet espace clos, cette bulle de verre et d’acier qui les transporte au sommet, il n’a pas réfléchit. Son homme seul avec lui, il n’a plus envie de réfléchir.

Quand il poursuit, une odeur légère le surprend, une odeur de savon parfumé, si subtile qu’il ne l’avait pas remarquée. Son esprit bascule, plonge. Il imagine Javier sous la douche, ce matin, avant leur rendez-vous. Il voit ce corps ferme, aux lignes pures et exquises, attendri par l’eau chaude et les effluves délicates du pain promené sur ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, son dos, coulant vers ses jambes et tous ces recoins secrets, inaccessibles pour qui n’est autorisé à s’y aventurer.

Le corps tendu et l’esprit lourd de désir contenu ont presque raison de Yuzuru. Mais il veut récolter tout ce qu’il peut : des soupirs, des frissons sur sa peau, dans son souffle, tout ce qu’il n’a pas eu leur première nuit. Pour l’instant, Javier est tout à lui. Il capture le moindre tremblement sous sa bouche gourmande, la moiteur de leurs paumes jointes et sous son autre main, posée sur le torse de Javier, ce battement léger qui s’accélère quand ses lèvres s’attardent. Quand il effleure de sa langue la peau chaude et sensible sous son oreille. Ils n’ont jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre et il n’a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ; sa bouche est bien assez occupée.

Javier retient, encore et encore, il retient ce soupir jusqu’à ce que Yuzuru le cueille entre ses lèvres une dernière fois et s’échappe. L’ascenseur ralentit, il rouvre lentement ses yeux comme au sortir d’un rêve délicieux, l’architecture brute et concrète de l'immeuble tout autour de lui. Quelques secondes envoûtantes, captif de ces lèvres avides. Quand elles le quittent, c’est sur sa tempe que se dépose le front de Yuzuru, son contact amoureux, son désir évident mais contrarié et un profond soupir résigné. Enfin un murmure, avant l’annonce polie indiquant aux visiteurs leur arrivée.

_Tadaima…_*

Yuzuru sort le premier. Il s’est détaché de Javier comme si de rien n’était, ses doigts toujours tranquillement logés dans la main de l’espagnol. Il l’entraîne hors de la cage de verre et d’acier, hors de ce moment en apesanteur, puis le relâche simplement. Javier le suit, perdu dans un sourire béat.

« Tu viens voir la vue ? »

« J’arrive. »

Yuzuru s’est échappé mais pas ses lèvres et leurs tendres brûlures sur sa peau. Javier jurerait d’un tatouage dans son cou, réalisé avec minutie et amour tant ces lèvres ne voulaient pas le quitter. Ces lèvres pleines, douces et tendres, prêtes à le dévorer, à le perdre. Ces lèvres ont parlé et Javier reconnaît ce désir naissant, celui qui n’a d’autre destin que de l’envahir et de l’obséder. Encore.

Il a toujours aimé ça, sentir Yuzuru au creux de son cou, joyeux ou en larmes, lui, comme à l’abri, au creux de son cou. Et tout le poids fragile de son corps, son ossature délicate, sa taille qui l’invite à le serrer tout contre lui. Yuzuru qui l’embrasse et le touche. Son amour enveloppant, ardent, pénétrant. Ses lèvres dans son cou et partout, jusqu’aux trésors enfouis, aux recoins inexplorés de sa peau…

Ses lèvres…

**Author's Note:**

> * Je suis rentré [à la maison]  
* I’m home


End file.
